Can I Join
by hadesgirl015
Summary: A young daughter of Apollo wishes to join the Hunters of Artemis, her problem, she is nervous that Artemis won't see her as a real girl, because she was born a boy. Transgirl fic. One-Shot.


Can I Join

Summary: A young daughter of Apollo wishes to join the Hunters of Artemis, her problem, she is nervous that Artemis won't see her as a real girl, because she was born a boy. Transgirl fic. One-Shot.

Note: This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic in a long time.

I felt like I didn't belong. Sure everyone at camp was nice enough. The other demigods were a lot more respectful of me than the mortals at my old schools—at least to my face—but still, something never seemed right. My brothers and sister in the Apollo cabin were really supportive, so I never understood why I felt like this.

I remembered the day she came to Camp Half-Blood. She came as a boy, not knowing if she would be safe out here. But little did she know that Dionysus, the apparent director here, was not only the god of wine, but also of intersex and transgender people. The god outed her the minute he saw her. I smirked at the memory.

' _And this is the Big House,_ ' _Chiron said as he finished the tour. 'Now James, do you have any idea who your parent could be.'_

 _I flinched slightly at my male name. 'Well, at my schools I was always the best on my archery teams.' I replied. 'Maybe Apollo could be my dad.'_

 _Just then Dionysus walked into the room._

 _'Ah, Mr. D, here is our new camper. His name is James Allen, he thinks Apollo is his dad.'_

 _He looked me over and said, 'Her,'_

 _'What?' I asked in shock that he knew at the same time Chiron said it out of confusion._

 _'She's a girl.' Dionysus explained. 'At least she identifies as one.'_

 _'Is this true?' Chiron asked._

 _'Yeah," I muttered. 'I'm a transgirl'_

 _'Well you're safe to be out here.' Chiron reassured._

 _'I just want to know how you knew.' I said to Dionysus._

 _'I'm the patron god of trans people, I know one when I see one.' Dionysus said shortly before sipping some Diet Coke and leaving the room._

 _'Well then, what is your name then?' Chiron asked._

 _'Jen,' I replied._

That morning before training I pulled on my camp T-shirt. I sighed and sat down on my bed.

"Hey, Jen," Will said sitting down next to me. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," I somewhat lied. Will was my cabin leader, one of the camp councilors. "Just feeling a bit dysphoric today."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Will asked.

I smiled a little, Will was always concerned about how I felt. Especially my mental state. I knew if he could, he would help me transition.

"I just feel like I belong somewhere other than Camp Half-Blood." I explained a bit.

"Could you be Roman?"Will asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm Greek." I laughed a bit. "Ancient Greek comes easier than Latin. I would really love to travel, but I know it's not safe as a demigod to be out there on my own."

"The hunters of Artemis travel around." Will suggested.

"But they're a girls only group." I pointed out.

"You are a girl," Will said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Mentally maybe." I corrected pushing his hand off. "But bodily speaking, I'm completely male, and Artemis doesn't like men." Just thinking about the Hunters, felt right. I felt like that is where I belonged, but I couldn't join, because I was born in the wrong body.

"Artemis would understand." Will reassured.

"Will she?" I asked. "I mean, has there even been a trans hero before?"

"There was Ceaneus. He was born a girl but was transformed into a boy." Will listed.

"Great, one hero for me." I sarcastically said.

"There are others," Will reassured. "They just aren't as well known. Especially back in United States History, they couldn't be safely out like you can."

I sighed and set my elbows on my knees.

"My suggestion, talk to Artemis," Will suggested. "The worst thing she can do is say no."

"Can't she turn me into dust or some animal." I pointed out.

"Technically yeah," Will smiled. "But I don't think she will."

I sighed. "How do I ask?"

"Get her attention," Will replied. "Give your breakfast offering to her, I heard she likes strawberry jam on toast. Then go to her cabin. I'm guessing she'll show up."

"Thanks for the advice." I said.

"No problem sis." Will smiled, giving me a side hug.

That morning at breakfast I tossed in half my food into the alter, making sure to toss in some toast with the camp's strawberry jam and some bacon, since according to Will, strawberry jam toast was her favorite, and who doesn't like bacon?

"Artemis, please, I need to talk to you." I prayed

After breakfast, I skipped my archery lesson and headed over to Artemis' cabin. Apparently it was mostly honorary, but the Hunters did stay in it if they came to camp.

I slowly approached the cabin and sat on the ground in front of it, too scared to even sit on the small silver porch.

"Lady Artemis, can, can I please talk to you?" I asked.

There was a silver light from inside the cabin, before a young girl walked out of the door. She seemed to only be around 12 or 13, with auburn hair tied in a braid and had almost silver eyes. She could almost be a camper, but I could feel the power radiating off her.

"Lady Artemis," I muttered. I got up from my sitting position and knelled.

"You got my attention," Artemis said. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I, I want to join the Hunt." I blurted out.

She glanced me over. "Only girls are allowed."

"I, I know," I stammered. "I am, well, sort of." I sighed. "I was assigned male at birth, but I identify as a girl." I looked down to the ground. "It's okay if you don't see me as girl enough and don't want me."

Artemis walked down the steps and set a hand on my shoulder. I was scared out of my mind. It must have been a sight, I was nearly seventeen and was terrified of a twelve year old girl, but this twelve year old girl could kill me in an instant.

"Stand up." Artemis said. I did as she asked.

"You do know what joining the hunt entails?" Artemis asked. "No boys."

"I don't even like boys." I laughed.

"You will be immortal until you die in battle in my service." Artemis added.

"That would be fine." I said.

"Do you pledge yourself to me and to my hunt?" Artemis asked.

"Wait you're serious?" I asked, "I can join?"

"You as much of a girl as any of my other hunters." Artemis replied.

Tears of joy spilled into my eyes.

"Do you pledge yourself to me and to my hunt?" Artemis repeated.

"I do," I answered. "I Jen Allen, pledge myself to you and your hunt."

"You're my brother's daughter aren't you?" Artemis smiled.

"Yeah, what gave it away?" I asked.

"You look just like him when we were growing up." Artemis reminisced. "He also pretty much chose this look for most of the 15th century."

I smiled.

"Do you need to get anything before we head back to my hunt?" Artemis asked.

"Just my bow," I said. "I'll be right back."

I ran back to the Apollo cabin and grabbed my bow. Will smiled when he saw my face when I entered.

"I'm guessing she said yes." Will guessed.

"She did." I smiled. "Thank you for being there for me."

"Anything sis." Will replied. "Stay safe out there."

"I will." I responded, before running back out to Artemis. "I'm ready my lady."

"Let's head back then," Artemis said. "Close your eyes and I'll transport us back."

I did as she asked.

When I opened them again I was in a camp in the middle of the woods. There was a group of girls ranging in age from around 10 to 18 sitting around the fire.

"Lady Artemis." one girl said.

"Hunters," Artemis said. "Here is our newest hunter."

"My lady, isn't that a boy?" one asked.

I flinched.

"No, she is a girl. Even if her body is different than yours she's just as much of a girl as you are." Artemis corrected. "Let it be known, if I find anyone discriminating against Jen, like calling her a boy, or a tranny, I will turn you into a rabbit. Understand."

The rest of the hunters nodded frantically.

"Good," Artemis stated. "Now Jen, why don't you get acquainted while I get your gear ready. Girls also get ready for a visit from my brother, who no doubt will come by demanding why I stole one of his daughters."

I smiled and started to get to know my sisters of the hunt. I finally felt like I belonged.


End file.
